reallifesuperherosfandomcom-20200215-history
Empathy
Basic Definition Empathy is the most common psionic power among the current generations, however people themself are not aware of it and it is hard to master. The basic definition of empathy is one's power to recognize, perceive, and directly feel the emotions of others. A true empath can also influence the feelings of others around them. Occurances Empathy is the most common of psionic powers (besides telepathy and telekinesis), as it is also a social (interpersonal skill). However, it is also one of the hardest power to advance on as it is akward to control and quite painful. We all have a bit of emapthy in us, which always stays in a subconsious form and never goes under conscious control. Some people though are 'True Emapths', who can feel, control and manipulate emotions around/inside them. Training/ control In the beginning stage, empaths will be only feel strong emotions such as - but not limmited to - anger, fear, love and (more commonly) pain or loss. The first step to controling this is accepting that you have a gift and embracing it, mentally prepare yourself for the challenges. The second step can be quite boring but is effective. It is meditation which helps clear your mind and tune in to other people's emotions. You can also do the exact opposite depending on what is your intent. Some people feel that meditation doesn't do enough and like take part in a physical activity such as bike riding. This is commonly known as active meditation and can be carried out at any time. For the third step you need to be able to tell the difference between your emotions and others. This is difficult and can cause a lot of problems if not developed. The easiest way is, before you act on an emotion (as some can feel the desire tied into the emotion) check and see if that emotion has anything to do with you. If it doesn't then disregard it. The fourth step is to learn how to protect yourself from psychic vampires as they can drain you and deplete you with a touch, with words or even psychically from a distance. The fifth step is to share your experiences with other psychics (not fakes) as they may have insight for you. Always practice your power, don't neglect it or it will either fade or return with a vengance later on. Remember your power is meant to help people and by doing so you can replenish your own energy, whilst simultaneously accumulating good karma. Application Empathy mimics much of telepathy powers as they are closely related. Many empaths strengthen their power by meditating and using it regularly. Tele-Empathy (empathy): The user can feel other people's emotions, and eventually determine where it's coming from and why the person is feeling that way. The user can implant emotional states into others' minds. Depending on how the powerful the empath is, their range could differ considerably. Depending on how powerful the empath is they can resist or become immune to people's powers (depending what the powers is, e.g. telekinesis, telepathy, and aura reading). Empathic Illusions: The user is able to focus this power to allow him/her to draw on people's emotions in order to make them see illusions or to make them believe they are physically impaired (being choked, blinded, etc.). Empathic Camouflage: The user can alter the apparent physical appearance of him/herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him/her. This can go far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (Invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people the user is trying to fool, not the number of people the user is camouflaging. Enter Consciousness: '''The user is able to enter another's mind and even dreams to speak with the person or even combat them. '''Tele-Empathic Manipulation: The user can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects. ---- *'Mind Control:' The user can control the thoughts and actions of others by placing Empathic imprints in their minds. *'Heal Trauma:' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "Psychic Surgery," the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *'Induce Pain:' The usercan Psionically induce pain in others via Psionic Blast or send back pain waves from other Empaths. ---- *'Negate/Inspire Emotion:' The user can deaden or negate the emotions of others. Empathic Link: The user can epmathically (mentally) link his/her mind to another mind. Mediumship: The user can precieve the ability of minor mediumship when channeling someone who has the power of mediumship or an actual ghost. *'Mental Detection:' Can sense the presence of another psionic more commonly ESP psionic, as well as detect other people as well. *'Psionic Blast:'Psionic Mind Blast or ball of pure psychic energy, also called Psionic Blast, and use them as an offensive weapon, to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. Could also fire them as a Psionic beam. User can also use o this ability to suggest thoughts and Empathic Actions from other people. These blast can render the target unconscious depending on how powerful the empath is they can even kill the intened target. ---- *'Psychic Liberation:' User can also use his/her Psionic Blasts to set others free of mental control. Empathic Precognition: Can recieve vision by channeling precogs or by way of empathy alone. Postcognition: Can recieve vison of the past by channeling postcogs or by way of empathy alone. Empathic Mimcry: '''The user can mimic the person they're channeling/empathcizing with powers. When doing this the powers is as developed as the person power. '''Limitation; the user can olny mimic the person powers olny while their still channeling the person. Empathic augementation: '''The user can augement their other psionic powers (if they have any) by channeling the emotions the feel into that power as all psionic abilities are interconnected through thought and emotions. '''Empathic Astral Projection: The user can astral project using empathy. Empathic Healing:' '''The user can heal people with emotional problems by giving them advice or empathicly suggesting things or negating and inspiring emotions; cause of this empaths tend to be advice columinist, psychologist, and social workers (etc.). '''Psionic Shield': The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds, great defense against psychic vampires and other psiconics, can alos deflect or absorb the psychic energy of what attacking the being that being attack (can be casted on objects and people even places), can deflect a direct attack from telekinesis but not a indirect attack.ct 'Automatic writing: '''The user can unconcsiously write what emotion their channeling or entity. Wider sense of the Empathy While empathy itself just means the manipulation of emotions, it is taken to mean 'feeling' in general, aura and otherwise. All that, however, comes under Clairsentience. Empathy can be taken as a distinct part of Clairsentience. To Control the "Manipulative" Side of Empathy; i.e. Pathokinesis, or Empathic Manipulation So what I mean by this is that as Empathy is the psychic ability to sense and feel the emotions and feelings of others, there is a sort of reverse, an almost polar opposite ability to Empathy. It is called Pathokinesis, or Empathic Manipulation, and with this ability one can change and alter the emotions of others around him or her. What you would start out by doing is tuning into the individual's current emotions. The next step would be to get a good feel and grip on their emotion; become one with it, feel it flowing through you, as you; you ''are an Empath, so that part honestly should've been the icing on the cake for you... Next, you would begin to mentally and emotionally "change" their emotion into the emotion that you would like them to feel instead – feel this new emotion pulsing through you, through them, affecting their every fiber and muscle. Then, after what you would consider to be sufficient enough time doing this step you would drop your feelings, their feelings – don't linger upon what you've left in your wake, simply move on – and close your empathic link, or connection with them (think of this sort of like closing a wound: you retract yourself from their emotions to let them "seal off" – like a wound does before a scab develops – to prevent any further contact or empathic "malleability", so to speak). Was that a good analogy? And I guarantee you that you will see some results in no time at all. Now mind you, you will need to practice this a lot if you want to get better (obviously!), so don't feel too disappointed if you don't exactly impinge to the largest amount upon how they feel... With time, meditation and practice you'll be at your high with this ability in no time! Hello. My name is Chris and I am an advanced Empath. I have always been able to read the emotions of other people, but I recently disocvered a new ability (or maybe just an ability that derived from my Empathic ability); the ability to control the moods/emotions of others. It seems as if it is an opposite-reactive ability to my already-present Empathy... Not quite sure yet, though. Anyways, this unique gift began, like all gifts begin, happening when I least expected it. It made people look schizophrenic, being that their moods would change unexpectedly, but I knew what was going on; it was my gift just working randomly. I later learned to trigger/control it at will, and I would like to share with you all how I triggered/activated it. Well, to start off, I used the basic meanings of colors; red=anger, yellow=happiness, blue=calmness, brown=sadness, etc. Although, the meanings of the few colors I stated may not mean the same for you. Play around with it. Make up your own meanings. After all, it is your choice. Now, to begin with my 2 great methods, I would like to state that this gift did not always work for me! And the reason why is because you cannot have complete control over anyone! Meaning that this will only work when the universe wants it to; mind you, that is almost always, but if it does not work, it just was not meant to be! Now, finally to explain my methods! My 1st method is probably the most ethical, but trickiest method, but I guarantee you that it is worth your while! To start off, this method includes your eyes. Step 1: Ponder the emotion you want to project to them. Step 2: Once you have that emotion in mind, place it in a commanding sentence; for instance, I will choose Happy, and I will place it in this sentence replacing the blank-line in it: "You are _____." turns to "You are happy." You see? Step 3: Once you have your commanding sentence, look into the eyes of the person whos mood you are altering and mentally speak your commanding sentence to them while visualizing the color you have decided to mean that particular emotion. Step 4: They should either right away feel your projected emotion, or take at least a minute or so to process your projected emotion in their heart and head. My 2nd step is probably the easiest and simplest because you are altering their Auric color(s). Step 1: Ponder the emotion you want to project to them. Step 2: Once you have your emotion in mind, visualize the persons Aura turning the color that you have decided the emotion you thought of represents. Step 3: Visualize their Aura growing bigger and bigger for more complex effects on the persons mood. Step 4: They should either right away feel your projected emotion, or take at least a minute or so to process your projected emotion in their heart and head. Enjoy! And only use it in dire need! Empathy links *An emapthy link is a link that an empath creates with another person in which the empath can feel the emotions of the person stronger than normal and from a farther distance than normal. It can also be created between two empaths and possibly be the strongest type of link in theory. Empathy links are different than normal empath abilities. An empath can feel other's emotions around them. An empath link is a specific link with one person. Once a link has been established you can, for instance, tell how a person is feeling at any given moment until the link has been severed. Empathy links are most commonly created when an empath cares greatly or is in love with another person. Sometimes this happens with out the empath even meaning to create the link. It can also be created if an empath has developed thier talent/gift/power (call it whatever you like) enough to be able to create a link with any person around them. It is said that if an empath is strong enough you can control another person's emotions. The most popular fiction character of this would be Jasper Hale from the Twilight Saga. Jasper's powers were limited by a certain distance where as an empathy link can be unlimited. *This is my personal experience one night when I was out to sea in the atlantic ocean about 1/3 to 1/2 of the way around the world away from my wife. I felt a strong emotion from her (hard to describe but mostly shock and pain) and I wrote her to confirm what I felt from her and as it turns out a friend of hers was in a motorcycle accident and that is what triggered the emotion. This is not my only personal experience with long range empathy links but it is one of the few I have confirmed. I have worked on training my mind to recieve other's emotions for years but I am a natural empath born with the gift to easily feel other's emotions. *How to train to create empathy links. It is best to start out by training with a loved one. (If you are embarrased with your talent you don't have to let them know. Just ask them from time to time either what they are feeling or try to guess and see if it is correct. Most people wont notice that you have the power unless you tell them.) First step is clearing your own mind and emotions which in itself can be difficult to master in itself. Second step is to observe thier personal situation, life style, what they are doing at the time, and basically trying to put yourself in thier shoes (this helps with understanding thier emotions). Third is then to attempt to feel thier emotion(s). If you are succesful the next step is trying to figure out what the emotion is. If unsuccesful or if your unsure if you are feeling your emotion or the person your attempting to link with it's best to ask that person thier current feelings. The only real way to gain power in this is through experimenting in your own way as empathy links aren't exact science. Once you have become accustomed to feeling other's emotions you have to be careful as to not loose yourself in thier emotions. Thier have been times when I felt as if though I loved someone and as it turned out they were in love and I experienced thier emotions too much. Mastering being able to feel other's emotions and determining if they are yours or thiers is one of the hardest things to do. After this step is the hardest step for me in mastering a link. Being able to control what other's feel. Once you have established an empath link you can work on training distance. Once you have been able to do this with one person the rest are easier but the first one will be the hardest to sever if you so wish. So choose wisely on who you want to train with. *I use my powers to help people with advise and personal struggles. If you wish to do the same then I advise against attempting to feel someone's emotions if they are not in a sound state of mind. Such as drunk, high, raging, crying, horny, depressed, etc as that will most likely pull you into thier emotions and make you start to feel the same as these emotions or states of mind. These can be very over whelming if your not used to it and before you know it your needing the same help as the person your trying to help. *There are some empaths that like to do what I have to call as emotion highs or emotion siphering. Basically you find a really happy person that is most likely in love with someone and use thier emotions for yourself. This isn't a particularly bad thing but it can distract you from life if you pursue it too much. Some empaths also seek out specific emotions such as rage or depression. I am unsure as to why. *The only other advise I can give to an up and coming empath is to not become numb to the world. It is the most dangerous emotion of all. You can loose friends, jobs, loved ones or even yourself. Numb empaths normally resort to emotion siphering. I know you are wondering how you can feel nothing when you can feel everything. It is caused by sensory overload. Basically you have felt thousands of emotions from the highs to the lows and everything inbetween in a short amount of time and you loose track of your own emotions. Eventually emotions become something you just don't care about anymore. (Like if you play a video game for days straight and get bored with it). Category:Niqqaz Category:abilities